prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Tomorrow With Everyone
is the fifth group attack that the Cures use in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. It is first used in episode 39 and requires the Memorial Cure Clock, Mirai Crystal Mother Heart and the Mirai Brace. Description Cure Yell inserts the Mirai Crystal Mother Heart into the top of the Mirai Pad, which turns it into the Memorial Cure Clock. The hearts in the Cures' respective colors are encased in a bubble before Yell sends them up the lock on the screen, with each heart one by one being inserted into it. The door then unlocks, sending many different colored hearts towards the Cures and Hugtan. Like for the previous attack, the Cures change into their Cheerful Style while Hugtan's outfit changes as well. Then, each Cure gains a pair of giant translucent butterfly-like wings as they change into their Mother Heart Style. After the transformation, their Mirai Braces appear on their right wrists. The Cures then pose together with Hugtan in the front, saying part of the incantation, with Mother Heart appearing soon after. Then one by one, the Cures place their right hands over the Memorial Cure Clock, each saying a line of the incantation. After Yell finishes saying her line, their fingers open as they quickly raise their hands into the air, with the hearts in the bubble from earlier appearing. They then shout the last part of the incantation as Mother Heart starts flying towards the Oshimaida, turning into a beam of sparkling light. It strikes the Oshimaida thrice, eventually bring it down to its base form, which Mother Heart embraces, and it is then purified. Incantation Japanese All: 'メモリアルキュアクロック: マザーハート! '''All: 'ミライパッド: オープン! 'All: '''HUGっと！プリキュア、今ここに! '''Amour: 'ワンフォーオール! 'Macherie: 'オールフォーワン! 'Étoile: 'ウィーアー 'Ange: 'プリキュア! 'Yell: '明日にエールを! 'All: 'ゴー、ファイツ! 'All: 'みんなでトゥモロー！ Romanization '''All: Memoriaru Kyua Kurokku: Mazā Hāto! All: ''Mirai Paddo: Ōpun!'' All: ''HUGtto! Purikyua, Ima Koko Ni!'' Amour: ''Wan Fō Ōru!'' Macherie: ''Ōru Fō Wan!'' Étoile: U~ī Ā Ange: Purikyua! Yell: Ashita Ni Ēru O! All: ''GO! Faitsu!'' All: ''Min'na de Tumorō!'' Transliteration All: Memorial Cure Clock: Mother Heart! All: Mirai Pad: Open! All: HUGtto! Pretty Cure, here and now! Amour: One For All! Macherie: All For One! Étoile: We Are! Ange: Pretty Cure! Yell: Cheering Tomorrow! All: GO! Fight! All: Tomorrow With Everyone! Trivia *Mother Heart embracing the base Oshimaida form is similar to how it is shown in the opening. * This attack can be used without Hugtan, as shown in episode 47. Gallery HuPC Tomorrow For Everyone Mirai Pad screen.jpg|The Mirai Pad screen after everyone's hearts are inserted into the lock HuPC Tomorrow For Everyone Cheerful Style change.jpg|The Cures change into their Cheerful Style HuPC39 Mother Heart appears.jpg|Mother Heart HuPC Cure Amour during the attack.jpg|Cure Amour during the attack Cure Macherie during the attack.jpg|Cure Macherie during the attack HuPC Cure Etoile during the attack.jpg|Cure Etoile during the attack HuPC Cure Ange during the attack.jpg|Cure Ange during the attack HuPC Cure Yell during the attack.jpg|Cure Yell during the attack HuPC The Cures' hands above the Mirai Pad.jpg|The Cures' hands above the Mirai Pad HuPC39 Mother Heart appears during the attack.jpg|Mother Heart at the end of the attack HuPC40 Mother Heart hugging the Oshimaida.jpg|Mother Heart embracing the Oshimaida. HuPC48 Every performing the attack.png|Everyone using the attack in episode 48 HuPC48 Mother Heart hugging George.png|Mother Heart embracing George HuPC48 Mother Heart hugging the world.png|Mother Heart embracing the world Video Category:Attacks Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Attacks Category:Group Attacks